


Tentacle Demons Have Birthdays Too

by patientalien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Obi-Wan is Unimpressed, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi discovers what is involved in a birthday party for tentacle demons. It involves tentacles in orifices. He should have seen that coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Demons Have Birthdays Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/gifts).



> This is for Jess <3

'Do not worry,' the stilted Basic in his head assures him. 'This will be fun.' It's a familiar refrain, now that they can communicate in this way. 'I love you. It is my birthday. Open your mouth.'

Obi-Wan Kenobi keeps his mouth firmly shut as the tentacles wind their way around his body. "Jerry, please," he manages to gasp out as one of the offending appendages makes its way down the front of his pants. "Is this really necessary?"

The tentacle wraps around his cock, gently, but he can still feel the suckers on the underside plucking loosly at his tender skin. 'Necessary. Yes," Jerilingus, the Slivilith (or Tentacle Demon, as his keeper, Xanatos du Crion, insists) replies, a second tentacle down his pants now, this one slipping into his asshole, past the tender ring of muscle. Obi-Wan lets out a moan; it's not painful, exactly, but it's not entirely pleasant either.

"Can't we just go one month without you sticking yourself into my orif-mmmmph!" Obi-Wan starts to ask before his mouth is filled with tentacle. Really, it's growing rather tediuous. He appreciates the idea of imprinting, though it is rare in Sliviliths. He can even appreciate that Jerry, who xenobiology dictates should be barely-sentient, has managed to teach himself how to communicate through the Force. That being said, he really doesn't appreciate the ever-frequent encounters with the creature.

'I love you,' Jerry repeats. 'Open wider.' The tentacle down the front of his pants begins to slide up and down his cock, slowly, gently, and Obi-Wan bucks against his retraints - his restraints being a collection of additional tentacles.

He's never seen Jerry's whole body, just the tentacles. He's beginning to doubt there is much - if any - more to him. He's not a typical Slivilith generally speaking, so Obi-Wan supposes he wouldn't be surprised if there was no body to speak of, if the tentacles themselves were imbued with some kind of Force-sensitive hive-mind or something. That, of course, is ridiculous. Then again, this whole situation is ridiculous. "Mmmpppppphhhhh," he tries and then realizes Jerry isn't going to be extracting himself from his mouth any time soon, so says in the Force, 'Let me go, Jerry, please?'

Jerry responds by tightening his grip on Obi-Wan's cock, and by sliding a little deeper into his ass. The tenatcles can get surprisingly stiff when Jerry wants them to, and it feels rather like having someone's cock up there. Obi-Wan's a little chagrined that he knows what that feels like, primarily (and really only) because of Xanatos and his kidnapping games. He would have liked to know because of his Master, Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon barely notices he's alive, let alone someone desireable to have sex with. Obi-Wan is not even entirely convinced his Master notices when Xanatos kidnaps him for entire weekends.

Obi-Wan moans. 'No, Jerry,' he says through the Force, but his grip on conversational control is slipping the more Jerry speeds up his movements, the closer he gets to Obi-Wan's prostate.

'It is okay, Obi-Wan,' Jerry soothes in his stilted Basic. This time, his tentacle does hit Obi-Wan's prostate, and the Padawan moans. 'There, that is nice, isn't it?' Jerry continues. Obi-Wan's cock is achingly hard, his muscles quivering in Jerry's firm grip.

'Does... Xanatos know... you're doing this?'

"Hush, Obi-Wan," comes Xanatos du Crion's silky voice from the shadows. Of course he's watching, Obi-Wan grumps to himself. "It's Jerry's birthday." A free tentacle wearing a pointed birthday hat waggles itself in front of Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan can't help but roll his eyes at that, but the annoyance is quickly replaced by a growing heat pooling in his groin. Jerry seems to be able to sense the shift in energies, because he begins to move all of his tentacles at once, heightening the sensations, even using two to push aside Obi-Wan's tunic in order to pinch at his nipples. That new sensation shoots right down Obi-Wan's spine, and he moans as he comes.

He sags in Jerry's embrace, and the tentacle demon, Slivilith, whatever, extracts himself from Obi-Wan's orifices. "Happy birthday, Jerry," Obi-Wan sighs. "Will you please bring me home now?"

Jerry just pets his hair, coos, and tries to feed him some stale cake.


End file.
